<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[COM] Diapers and Dewdrop by MamaRaikou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875785">[COM] Diapers and Dewdrop</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaRaikou/pseuds/MamaRaikou'>MamaRaikou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Diapers, Mental Regression, Nerdification, Premature Ejaculation Syndrome, Weight Gain, sissification</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:22:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaRaikou/pseuds/MamaRaikou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Haha DnD, GET IT? NERD JOKES)</p><p>This story comes as an anonymous commission that I did recently with a very nice person who helped me get back a lot of my writing energy! It's been a while since I wrote a diaper-related story, so I got pretty wordy with it! </p><p>Contents: Nerdification, Weight Gain, Premature Ejaculation Syndrome (Goya and Cocco style), Diapers, excessive cum, some mental regression, and the heavenly sensation of squishy, warm, cummy diapers wrapped around your cute little dick that helplessly squirts immense orgasms at the slightest stimulus!</p><p>Enjoy~!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[COM] Diapers and Dewdrop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dew was a nerd. A big, fat, diapered nerd who couldn't stop shooting thick, creamy cumshots into her custom designed padding. Her goofy pigtails were big and bouncy, as was her rather massive ass, which quaked and jiggled, as did her thighs, with each step she took. Her rather pale face, donned with big, nerdy horn-rimmed glasses only added to her embarrassing visage. Freckles adorned her fat, pinchable cheeks giving her an innocent and cutesy face, though her rather prominent buck teeth with blatantly present braces just drew attention and teasing, if her glasses didn't already. Her uniform had been changed to being a slightly-too-small elementary school sere fuku, one of those stereotypical Japanese school uniforms, her hefty belly giving a very prominent muffin top above her skirt's hem, and the skirt itself being far too short to do anything about that huge multi-layered diaper she wore. The cute padded bra kept her sensitive nipples from adding to stimulation, not that it helped any, considering how sensitive her cock was...</p><p>And honestly that made it worse... Just how easy it was to make her cum herself dumb; just one spank, or any touches really, on that diaper had her squirt until she was a squirming mess. Worse still, that only made the diaper more squishy and warm, which stimulated her little cock, which had her cum more. A self-feeding cycle of nerdy bliss that had her moan and squirm... It'd be fine if it hadn't reduced her mental capacity to that of barely elementary level, and didn't get her even more attention than her goofy, nerdy appearance... So many others laughed at her, occasionally spanking her padding and forcing a sudden orgasm from her squirt-happy dick. Others teased her over her fat belly, calling her "Doughy Dew" or "Heifer Holsteen" and making cow noises at her... she was being bullied by so many people, and yet, despite her protests and requests to make them stop... for whatever reason...</p><p>She loved it... it was like she was a kid with the mentality of "Any attention is good attention", and it was constantly plaguing her. She even found herself almost fantasizing about a very certain someone doing it. That someone... being Nurse Shizuka, her school nurse. It was the day before her final classes, and she needed to destress a little... everything that lead to this moment... she just needed to hold on a little longer... but... Dew reclined in her computer chair, the wet squishy feeling of her leg-spreadingly thick, heavily cum-stained diaper, making her let out a squeaky whine weighing on her as she thought back to about a month ago... hand on her diaper's front, another on her big tummy, she reminisced...</p><p>~ ~ ~ </p><p>-- Five days earlier --</p><p>"Extreme Premature Ejaculation Syndrome, Prejac Syndrome or PJS for short."</p><p>"... I... HUH-!?"</p><p>The exclamation was thankfully muffled by the clinic office's walls, but that didn't lessen it in the room itself. The fox-eared doctor that Dew had come to visit had quickly diagnosed the issue she had been having for about a week now... but that was not at all something she was expecting to hear.</p><p>"Now now, calm down, no need to yell. I understand how you must feel about this, but currently, there is little we are able to do until we understand how bad your case is. The most you can do now is to reduce your stress levels as much as possible. I recommend you skip any classes you may have, given your current situation."</p><p>"But... But I have important classes this week! I can't just skip school! If my grades slip--!"</p><p>"They will, regardless, if it gets any worse."</p><p>"I... what...?"</p><p>"That is one of the more... unfortunate side effects of more extreme cases of PJS. However, that is worst case scenario; like I said, I simply don't have enough to go on with your case at the moment. Now, that said..." The fox woman stood from her seat and walked over to a nearby cabinet, heels clacking along the finely polished floor. Opening it, the doctor removed a padded bag that contained a special fluid container, and handed it to Dew, before taking her seat again and beginning to write on a pad of paper.</p><p>"What's... this for-?"</p><p>"When your next episode happens, or when you find yourself needing... 'relief'... do your best to catch it in that container so I can examine it. Awkward as it is, it's the best way to determine the severity of your case. I'm also writing you a special prescription, if things get substantially worse."</p><p>The doc tore the slip away from the main pad and handed it to the young girl... Dew looked at it, reading it... and saw a word that had her face run so red, you'd think she was a tomato.</p><p>"D-DIAPERS--!?"</p><p>"Yes. Eight out of ten cases often result in requiring 'special protection' as to prevent sudden messes from being made. For about two weeks after contracting PJS, it is rather contagious to most, so this is to avoid any spreading. I know it's embarrassing, but trust me, you don't want to be caught cumming your brains out in class, or in the middle of a hallway and having to explain yourself, do you?"</p><p>"Mmrrggh..." Dew groaned in embarrassment, fear, and a little anger at this... this was going to be the worst week of her life, and there was no fixing it...!</p><p>"Now, I do have another meeting soon, so I apologize for the hastiness of this appointment. Don't worry, miss Holsteen; I'll have you set as a priority patient should things get worse."</p><p>"Mmfh... thank you, doctor..."</p><p>Since her doctor's visit, Dew had plenty to stress over. Her quickshot orgasms happened at least three times a day since then, messing her underwear quite thoroughly. Despite this, Dew did her best to go about her days as she usually did, though she found her appetite had increased quite a lot since she caught the cum bug. Calorie heavy foods went in her tummy at a much higher rate; she got pizza, burgers, chicken nuggets, whatever she craved at the time without thinking about any of it. And that night, as she lay in bed, Dew found herself growing... really horny all of a sudden. Not like spontaneously cummy, but actually horny. </p><p>Unbidden, her hands dipped under her pyjama pants, and she went to rub at herself... but it didn't take long to hit that well-needed cum. Dull-brained, the poor girl made a mess of her panties, her cumshot thicker than normal, but thankfully not as bad as her sudden ones... but she did it at least twice more before she finally became too exhausted to keep her eyes open... and soon enough, she drifted off to sleep... dreams of rubbing her padding... doing her hair in pigtails... her bulky tummy being rubbed and teased and groped and... nnh... that was weird... but... oh well... too tired...</p><p>~ ~ ~</p><p>2 days after Diagnosis:</p><p>Dew groaned as she woke up, shifting about as she went to look at her clock... when she noticed something was off. Slimey... kinda wet... she... She lifted her sheets to find a rather huge stain in her sheets and pyjama pants. "W-What the hell-!?" With all haste, she quickly went to get out of bed to assess the damage, a hand checking the fabric to see what it was. Did she really wet the bed? Her hand roamed and squelched against the material, but found it... well, it wasn't what she thought it was... it was...</p><p>"C-Cum...? W-Wait, did I- oh... oh no..."</p><p>Dew had the single most massive wet dream in the history of wet dreams. It looked as though she wet the bed, but no, she simply had a massive orgasm... or perhaps several normal ones throughout the night. It didn't matter though, she had classes today, and she needed to attend at least one of them in person... So, sighing in frustration, the young student carefully removed her sheets, panties, and pyjamas, and tossed it all into the hamper to wash later. For now, she had to shower and go to class. </p><p>Stripped down, Dew stepped into the bathroom and let the water run a bit to heat up, the steam rising slowly as it did so. However, before stepping inside, she looked to the mirror and saw her reflection... and it seemed off... "Did... Did I gain weight-? I don't eat super green, but... no way... Ugh, great... I hope my uniform still fits."</p><p>Sighing, she stepped into the shower and got to washing herself. Now, admittedly, the heat of the water was nice and relaxing, and it did feel nice to clean up in the morning with a nice shower, but today it was... so much nicer for some reason... nice enough to give the girl a quick and ready erection... Dew blushed a little when she noticed, looking down to see her twitchy cock past her ever so slightly puffed up tummy... She recalled stories about how this Prejac thing worked... About the less fortunate ones needing to live with special "mommies" that had to look after them due to loss of self-care skills. It made her nervous... but... it started to turn her on... the idea of being taken care of by someone more capable... someone sweet and caring... Like Doctor Yuki... </p><p>"N-Nngh-!? W-What-- I... I'm c-cumming...!?" </p><p>In seconds, the poor girl suffered a rather strong orgasm, one that rocked her mind. Eyes rolled up, lips pursed and puckered into a naughty little "O", Dew's cock shot rope after rope of thick cum that splattered against the shower wall. It went on for a good thirty seconds before it finally died down, causing the girl to nearly fall in the shower, only catching herself on the hand rail. Groaning, Dew shakily stood back up and felt strange. Her tummy gurgled as she came down from her high, and unknown to her, it began to swell a little, her thighs doing the same, as did her upper arms... some slight flab and jiggle was soon added to her in various places that made her look just a little more... weighty. </p><p>Dried off, dressed, and now a few minutes late, Dew did her best to make it to class without another sudden incident, not registering that her body was jiggling just a little more than it should be. As she made it to class, she apologized for being late, and made her way to her seat. As she slipped past a few other students, she heard a couple whispers...</p><p>"Is that Dew? Can't believe she's late..."<br/>"Forget that, is she fatter?"<br/>"Totally... and since when did she have freckles?"<br/>"Hey moo-butt, work up some size over the weekend?"</p><p>Those comments had Dew groan in annoyance and embarrassment, yet something inside her seemed to be enjoying it... her cock was already twitching a little... just slightly... but it was enough to cause great worry. As the teacher got back to guiding the class, Dew took stock of those comments. Yeah... she noticed that she had seemed a little thicker in some places, and now that she noticed it, her butt seemed to rise a little higher off her chair than normal... did she gain weight that fast? But freckles... she didn't have those, did she? She couldn't check right now, though, so she made a note to check when she was done with class...</p><p>As class went on, Dew found herself more distracted than usual. What didn't help was how she couldn't focus her vision well on the book in front of her, or how she kept feeling like other people were staring at her... making fun of her... a sudden, rather attention grabbing throb in her loins pulled Dew's mind, having her give a little mewl of sudden pleasure that was not wanted... she knew what was gonna happen... she had to...</p><p>She got up, quickly, grabbing her school bag, and made her way for the door. "P-Please excuse me, I need to use the bathroom-!"</p><p>She didn't notice it at all. She was leaking a little, cum that is. She suffered a small spurt apparently, a little wet spot remained on her chair, and a couple drips fell from her panties as she slipped out the door, a couple others giggling at the desperation. Once she was outside the classroom, she groaned as she felt the orgasm rising, her knees wobbly and her eyes so unfocused and crossed that she... she knew she wasn't gonna make it... but she had to... she needed... ah...</p><p>"Ah, miss Holsteen? Is everything alright?"</p><p>A hand on her shoulder. The suddenness of being found. The soft, motherly voice that hit her ears a little too nice... it was too much. Dew moaned out a little too loud, before clasping her hands over her mouth, eyes rolled back, hips bucking, as she suffered a hefty spontaneous orgasm that absolutely flooded her panties, skirt quickly becoming drenched in thick white fluid. Along with it, Dew's ass seemed to swell some in her panties, the back being swallowed up by the swelling cheeks, while her hips widened some, and her tummy pushed out further. Along with that, her thighs and arms chunked up again, but weirdest of all... her front teeth seemed to... get longer, a little more bucked. More freckles appeared along her cheeks, and her hair seemed to grow more frizzy and unkempt... eventually, however, the changes stopped, and Dew slumped back into the school nurse's arms.</p><p>"O-Oh, oh my goodness, oh dear, uhm... c-come along dear, lets get you cleaned up..."</p><p>Half an hour later, Dew woke up in the nurse's office, in a different uniform, one better fitted to her new hefty size. As she sat up, she noticed, though, that it was still rather tight around her waist, and suddenly snapped to when the nurse spoke.</p><p>"Oh, you're awake! That's good... are you okay? You had quite the... uhm... 'accident'..."</p><p>"A-AHH-! I'M-- I'M THO THORRY, I JUTHT--!" She stopped, hearing herself... was that a lisp-?</p><p>"Oh, no no no, it's okay-! Your doctor called me yesterday and apprised me of the situation... but goodness, I didn't think it was that bad... Forgive me, I had to clean you up and change your clothes... erm... but we didn't have any spare underwear, and... considering your condition, well..."</p><p>Dew looked down. Lifted her skirt... saw the diaper... oh... oh damn it...! </p><p>"It's just a daytime one, so it's not that noticeable, but considering the amount you let out a bit ago, I--"</p><p>"N-No, it'th--" Dew stopped herself, cringing... "It's okay... ju- just... guuh..." Dew groaned and slumped back, covering her face... but in that position... she... couldn't stop it. She gasped, and in an instant, she felt another sudden orgasm rip through her, but thankfully, this was one was not as bad... but it was just as mind-melting. For a solid thirty seconds, the audible squirts were plainly heard, as were the gasps and squeaks from the plumpening student. Once again, her tummy bulged a bit, and her hips widened quite a lot, notably so. The nurse's eyes went wide as she watched... Dew's thighs thickened twice over, and her ass fattened enough to actually start tearing the tapes of the day diaper and loosened it enough to let the thick cum leak all over the bedding beneath her.</p><p>The nurse sighed and gave a soft apologetic smile as she watched... oh my... it was more than just Prejac Syndrome...</p><p>"U-Urrrnnnhh~.... I came... agaaiinn...~"</p><p>"Araaa, yes you did, didn't you~?"</p><p>Dew gasped, snapping to almost immediately. She went to sit up, but she felt so heavy and couldn't sit all the way up, instead slipping a little in the slimey, cummy mess beneath her and falling back again. </p><p>"I'M THO THO THORRY, I... Nnhh-!"</p><p>"Shhh, shhh, it's okay dear, really, just relax, alright? I'll clean you up in a jiffy, don't you worry... but I'm going to have to call your doctor... this is more than just PJS..."</p><p>"W-Whuddya mean...?"</p><p>"Take it slowly... but do look yourself over, dear. I'll be right back."</p><p>The nurse got up and went to call Dew's doctor, while also gathering more supplies; a change of diaper, wipes, gloves, etc. As she did, Dew looked herself over... hands coming to her fat, bulging tummy and squeezed it. One hand went to her widened hips and huge, trunk-like thighs, which felt rather sweaty. The other hand soon went to her chest, which seemed a little extra flabby than normal, her usually petite breasts heavier, but not... fuller. Bouncy, but not as perky as one would want. They sagged and sat atop her fat belly, which was muffin topped by her too tight skirt, the zipper threatening to snap off. But worst of all, Dew realized why she was lisping. Nurse Shizuka was kind enough to leave behind a small hand mirror, which Dew looked into... her teeth were so... big and bucked... and those freckles, oh god how? What was happening to her!? It wasn't enough that she caught Prejac, but now she was turning... into some kinda fat cow of a nerd!? And it seemed to get worse with every orgasm... She felt light-headed... but at the same time... she felt... hungry... Maybe all that cumming took a toll on her tummy... She made a note to grab a meal after all this was done...</p><p>Soon enough, Shizuka came back and went about cleaning up the fatty on the bed, taking care to not touch the cum or any other fluid as best as possible to avoid infection. </p><p>"So, I informed your doctor about this matter, dear, and she said to come in to see her as soon as possible. Now, I'm not usually one to do this, but I'll take you over to the clinic once we get you cleaned up, okay? Your transformative symptoms are fueled by your orgasms, so it's best to keep them in line before they get any worse. Thankfully, we have ways to tend to that now... but it may be embarrassing. I'll see to it that you don't have to worry about classes or anything, okay? You have it pretty bad, but thankfully you should be able to finish them before it gets any worse, if it does."</p><p>Dew's mind was spinning, her world seemingly coming apart... was she gonna lose her IQ like the rest of the people with PJS? And if not... oh god, if not, she'd still have to attend classes... and she'd be... she'll be the laughing stock of the school... just some... dumb, fat, lisping, diaper-wearing, premature ejaculating, mess making nerd...! And yet... yet she... o-oh... oh no... she was...</p><p>"N-Nnh... c-cumming... again...! A-Aaahhnnn...!"</p><p>Spurrrrttt, squirt squirt~! Just as the motherly nurse had taped a pair of fresh day diapers on the fat girl's crotch, the thoughts welling in her head had her fill them right back up... And with it, changes happened again. Those buck teeth pushed further now, definitely pushing clean past her lips and now absolutely needing braces to keep them from getting worse. Her skin dried out in a few places, notably along the knees and elbows, and finally, with a prominent shrriiipppp!, Dew's replacement uniform's skirt ripped right down the side as her hips fattened one final time, and her tummy pushed out once more, all the calories she'd been intaking the past couple of days really settling into place, seemingly permanently. Shizuka gave a soft and pensive "Hmmm..." as she watched the changes again... well, it seemed pointless to change her pamps now, considering it was just gonna happen again at this rate...</p><p>"Ara ara... Okay, dear, once you finish filling your diaper again, I'll get you to the doctor's office... my oh my, this is quite the predicament..."</p><p>"Nnnh... th-thorryyyy..."</p><p>~ ~ ~</p><p>-- An hour later --</p><p>Dew was sitting in a medical exam room while Doctor Shirayuki and Nurse Shizuka were in the doctor's office together, discussing possible fixes...</p><p>"Goodness, she went downhill fast... Fastest I've seen in a while."</p><p>"Is there anything that can be done?"</p><p>"Mmh... at this stage, not really... at least not the PJS. 'Nerdification' though, that's apparently just a broken second puberty sort of deal, to put it simply. That'll lessen with a medication and ointment I can prescribe, but she'd best get some braces... seems her eye sight's been affected too, so she'll need some glasses... Her test on that indicates that larger lenses are best... heh. Fits the look, I guess. Consistency in the themes."</p><p>"Doctor, please-"</p><p>"Right right, sorry. Well, seems she's grown fond of you, at least. You may want to get used to that, PJS sufferers tend to latch onto the first motherly and caring figure that takes care of their issues, so you may wanna look into rooming with her for a while. Thankfully, it seems her contagiousness has died down already, so that's a relief."</p><p>"I see... Well, I suppose I won't mind. I have to admit, she is simply adorable like this...~"</p><p>"Good, so we're all set then. I'll have my boss ship over a nice supply of diapers for the kid by tomorrow morning, along with some new clothes and a new uniform. He takes pity on these kinds of cases."</p><p>"Oh, oh my thank you so very much! I'll be sure to let Dew know.~"</p><p>"Great.~ See you two at the end of the week then, for another checkup. Take care, Shizuka."</p><p>"Thank you again, miss Shirayuki."</p><p>Shizuka and Shirayuki went back to the exam room and told Dew the news, to which she gave stifled groans of embarrassment and annoyance, but Shizuka did her best to reassure her that her condition wouldn't get too much worse, at least... And soon enough, Shizuka escorted Dew home, and informed the school of the matter at hand... </p><p>~ ~ ~</p><p>-- Day 5 since Diagnosis --</p><p>"Ah, miss Holsteen, welcome back... Nice to have you back in class."</p><p>"Y-Yeth thir, thorry thir... I have uhm... medical condishunth... Thorry for being late again thir..."</p><p>"It's alright, I'm aware of the issues. Take your seat, and try not to worry too much, take your time."</p><p>Dew's voice was meek, shy and embarrassed. She slowly, shyly, made her way to her seat, eyes lingering on her the whole way...</p><p>The extra large, multi-layered diaper she wore was absolutely unmissable; it was quite massive, and white with pink-coloured math symbols on them... embarrassing... but the skirt she wore didn't help. It was quite short, but that was necessary as it made changes much easier. And her uniform, oh dear; it was well fitted, yes, but it was still visibly tight and hugged her big fat belly while it also accentuated her large hips and hefty, but slightly droopy breasts. The braces she had put in glimmered a little in the lighting of the classroom, showing everyone just how out of sorts her big buck teeth were at this point. They were further emphasized by the big, dorky, horn-rimmed glasses she wore, affixed to a string that kept them around her neck if they ever fell off. Her hair was done up in pigtails that bounced a little as she walked, which was more of a slight waddle. And of course, her waddling walk made her fat thighs stand out all the more, as they quaked and jiggled in tune with her tummy and pigtails.</p><p>As she "walked" past the other students, some would laugh, others would whisper and point... but a couple managed to grope her diapered ass, causing the poor fat nerd to seize up and whine before letting a big gushy orgasm flood her padding, rather audibly at that. If one listened carefully, you could hear the thick cum splashing up and squishing in her diaper, the crinkly noises of the external plastic-like material making it all the more obvious as she squirmed and whined. That got a lot of laughs out of the other students, and a few teasing comments.</p><p>"Awww, did the heifer squirt in her diaper~?"<br/>"Holy shit that's so loud, are you sure she's only cumming?"<br/>"Aww, c'mon guys, it's kinda cute.~"<br/>"Ew, you weirdo."<br/>"Hey, every cute baby needs a mommy, right~?"</p><p>"OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH! The lot of you, be quiet and leave the poor kid alone! I'd like to remind you that if you make her mad, she could do the same to you, so sit down, be quiet, and pay attention to the lesson!"</p><p>That threat got everyone to shut up pretty quickly. Of course, it was a very empty one; at this stage, Dew was very much not contagious anymore, however she could still spray them down like a fire hose... if the poor girl wasn't secretly enjoying it all... As she sat down, her padding squished and crinkled, while she herself sniffled a little, a little whimper escaping her lips... You'd think it was one of recoil, but no, it was one of building lust...</p><p>As the class went on, Dew was called on a couple times to answer, and thankfully, she was able to answer them well enough, thank goodness! Except... as she sat back down, the loud, wet squishy noise her well-used padding made was a signal that she really needed to change her diaper out... But she decided to wait until the end of class... only ten more minutes...</p><p>Only ten more... but... "N-Nnnffhh~...." it was the longest ten minutes of her life, as she sat there, unable to pay much attention as someone behind her started teasing her fat butt with their foot... Rub, rub rub, squish squish... it didn't take long. </p><p>"N-Nnh... c-cummiiinnggg...~"</p><p>Dew let out another thick load of cum into her diaper, panting with an occasional nerdy snort. Her tongue lolled as she put her head into folded arms on her desk murmuring and whining quietly...</p><p>'Nnnh, I'm... I'm in clath... but my wee-wee'th goin' peeew peeew...~ Hyuuuuuu...~' She was even lisping in her inner monologue...</p><p>In the back of her head, she knew that final symptom was taking hold, but she paid it no mind as she was too enraptured with bliss to register her brain dulling. Just... a little... longer...</p><p>~ ~ ~</p><p>S q u i s h ~</p><p>The fat-assed nerd sat down on her changing mat in the nurse's office, squirming a little to kinda rub at herself. The nurse giggled and gave a gentle push on her tummy to get her to stop.</p><p>"Now now, none of that, okay? I'll help you take care of that when school's out. Now, be a good girl and be still, okay? How did class go?"</p><p>"Nnh... They keep makin' fun of me... Thquishin' my diaper 'nd calling me nameth..."</p><p>"Mmh, well, they are petty little kids at heart, I suppose... Don't worry, you'll be done with your final classes very very soon now, little Dewdrop, so you won't have to worry about those meanies ever again, okay~?"</p><p>"Mmh... but... ith it bad... I kinda like it...?"</p><p>"... Oh? Is that right?"</p><p>Dew nodded, her cheeks a rosy red as she looked away.</p><p>"... Fufufu, how cute...~ Does the big fat diaper-nerd get off to being teased and tormented~?"</p><p>And then she looked right back at Shizuka and whined, squirming again, the fresh padding being slipped out from under her huge cow-like ass... and then the nurse brought her deft, dainty fingers over to give the nerdy girl a soft stroke.</p><p>"Does your stiffy like it when they make fun of you? Grope at your tummy and spank your squishy butt? Call you silly names like Heifer Heinie and doughbutt~?"</p><p>Twitch, throb, throb throb...! Dew's eyes started to roll back into her head as she felt a big orgasm coming on...! Shizuka giggled as she took two fingers and traced down the length of the girl's cock, leaning in close to her ear and whispered...</p><p>"Go on, cum for mama... Make that cute dick of yours go pew~ Pew~ Peeewww~"</p><p>"A-AAHH AAAHHHH~! M-MAMA, CUMMIIIIING~!"</p><p>And indeed, in a matter of seconds, Dew let out probably the thickest cumshot she's had to date. With "Mama's" teasing, her stroking, and in this awfully vulnerable position, in a relatively public setting... Dew's mind was practically obliterated as she let out so much cum, a very special mop would be needed clean all of it up... But Shizuka didn't mind. This was the dorky girl's new normal, as it was hers. After all, like the one student said. Every little Prejac sufferer needed a good mommy to look after them.~ </p><p>One final change went through, one that really would cause the fat girl some icing-on-the-cake embarrassment. As she let out her huge, creamy load, that cute twitching cock would soon begin to lose size! Slowly, but surely and visibly, it would shrink down and down, losing a good amount of length and enough girth to barely match that of a young kid's penis, reaching barely ten centimeters in length, while the cute balls would, by contrast, swell in size. Each one became about as large as golf balls, while the sack itself seemed to become a sort of "uniball" as it were; a cute, taut, and smooth coin purse of a pouch that was so cute and precious that the motherly nurse couldn't resist gently kneading them in her hand, causing the orgasm to redouble and shoot another few gushes almost enough to reach a good meter into the air!</p><p>"Ara araaa, look at you! Making such a big, gushy, cummy mess all over the floor and your special changing mat... I suppose we should stock up on spares, hmm~? What a dumb little dorky nerd you are, hard to believe you were a grad student... Well, I suppose we all have to make the best of unfortunate circumstances, isn't that right, my cummy little Dewdrop~?"</p><p>"U-urrr-hrrrnnnh...~ Y-Yeth, mamaaa...~"</p><p>"Mmh, good girl, good girl.~ Now, lets get you cleaned up and we can get you home. I'll call doctor Yuki and let her know how far you've come."</p><p>"Mkaaay...~"</p><p>~ ~ ~</p><p>-- Final Notes of Diagnosis --</p><p>In the end, Dew had succumbed to the final effect of the Prejac Syndrome, that being the mental degradation. After experiencing enough teasing and ejaculations at the hands of both her new "Mama" and her classmates, the fat nerdy diapergirl was put into a special adult daycare for Prejac Syndrome sufferers, and yet even then she was still teased for her overly nerdy appearance. Between her extremely large diapers and her big, fat tummy and thighs and super geeky looks, she was still the "doughbutt of the class' jokes" as it were, but she didn't really mind. She whined and squirmed, pleading for them to stop, but the other "kids" kept doing it until she creamed herself. Now of course, the others did the same in response, but at least they didn't make huge cummies from being humiliated, like the big fat weirdo! </p><p>Shizuka, meanwhile, remained the nurse of the school Dew used to attend, but had her shifts shortened to ensure her not-so-little Dewdrop wasn't bullied for too long. Doctor Yuki kept an eye on Dew's condition, that is until she confirmed that she wouldn't get any worse. She put a word in with her boss to help the girl keep a steady supply of those special custom diapers, which was really the only real concern of Shizuka and Dew's. Aside from that? Well... The two would happily remain together and under the doc doctor's keen, watchful eye. All's well that cums well, right~?</p><p>~ ~ E N D ~ ~</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>